Talk:Gaara
Before anyone tries to add it... I'd just like to note that it Gaara didn't use Magnetism Release in 557. He simply had some of the 4th Kazekage's Gold Dust mixed into the Sand Clone. Skitts (talk) 17:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) It is only speculation on both ways. Gaara was born withe the black rings around his eyes, babys whoa re just born dont have insomnia, so gaara may indeed have magnetism release like his father, which may be the reason why he was the only one of the 4th's kids who was compatible for the Shukaku, Maybe Magnetism release is a must for being the Shukaku's Jinchuriki? :While it is possible, we just won't know until Kishimoto decides to tell us. I also doubt that it's a requirement to have Magnet Release to be the host but then again...--Cerez365™ 11:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) When FOURTH KAZEKAGE used GOLD DUST ability dark rings appeared around his eyes that resembled the permanent ones around those of his son. WHO USED MAGNET RELEASE ABILITY ARE DARK RINGS APPEARED AROUND HIS EYES?? :Every thing Gaara did can be explained by means other than Magnet Release. The Third Kazekage and Toroi, also users from Magnet Release, don't display such rings. Omnibender - Talk - 23:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Flow I've always been kind've wondering, aren't all gaara's techniques chakra flow? Should we change this? :Not quite. Gaara's control over sand differs a lot from what we've come to know as charkra flow. If simply putting chakra into something constituted chakra flow techniques, all ninjutsu would be chakra flow. Omnibender - Talk - 23:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Wind Release I think "while transformed" or "with Shukaku's power" should be added to that. He used it only while being partially transformed and never again since then. --Elveonora (talk) 20:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :While it's true we only saw him using it while transformed, the databook explicitly stated Gaara as the user of Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough. Plus, we don't do that for tailed beasts. We know Rōshi only uses Lava Release because of the Four-Tails, but there's no annotation in his infobox either. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) That's because he himself used it while being partially transformed ... that's why he is listed. Killer B's Ink stemms from Eight-Tails. He is listed as an user because he himself used it with Eigh-Tail's power. By your logic, we should list Naruto as an Fire Release user since in anime Kyubi used fire. But it was Kyubi in control of Naruto's body that used it, not Naruto himself. What I'm trying to say is that Gaara used Wind Release obviously thanks to Shukaku so "Wind Release (with Shukaku sealed) would make me help sleep at night, thanks. --Elveonora (talk) 23:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Except there's no reason to suspect Gaara wouldn't also have learnt wind techniques without Shukaku. Both his sister and teacher use wind techniques, after all. There is no proof that Gaara's wind techniques stem from Shukaku. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Except he has not used it since fighting against Naruto in part 1. --Elveonora (talk) 23:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :So? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, him using it only while being partially transformed and not seen using it after Shukaku's removal ... --Elveonora (talk) 00:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Again, so? Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 03:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It's worth noting that he hasn't displayed Wind Release before his transformations or after. I will add a line about the unknownity(not a word) of his Wind Release.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 04:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see a need for that. If we take Rōshi and Gaara's actually verified jinchūriki powers as examples, Gaara still has his Fūton and can use them outside of his Bijū transformations. Juste becasue he doesn't use them doesn't mean he can't. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 04:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::That wasn't the meaning of the addition, at least as I put it. Assuming Roshi isn't like the million others who just magically got Lava Release, he got his from his tailed beast. The way I put it, it is unknown if he is just naturally a Wind user, or the affinity originally came from the beast and simply melded to him.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 05:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's just say he hasn't used it after the first time. That's all we can definitly say and should say. Seelentau 愛議 09:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) @ShounenSuki, I never said Gaara himself can't use Wind Release. Just he never used it outside of beast transformation. He no longer can use this since he no longer has an additional mouths all over his body. Like Sasuke is listed as an user of Body Shedding with Orochimaru absorbed, I think Gaara should be listed as partially transformed into Shukaku until he shows this without being transformed. --Elveonora (talk) 13:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Wasn't it specifically said that Sasuke could only use that technique because he had absorbed Orochimaru's soul? Any way, annotating Gaara's use of this technique like that would imply that he can only use it while (partially) transformed, and there's simply nothing that really supports this. I won't mind saying he only used it while partially transformed in the article itself, but actually annotating the infobox listing is too much. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) We have seen him using it only while partially transformed and with the use of the additional mouths. He most likely can't transform into Shukaku anymore and we have not seen him using this or any other Wind technique since, I think that's enough reason. Well, I spoke my mind ... do as you please :) --Elveonora (talk) 14:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Skill Guys this is getting ridiculous, we all know that Gaara's sand controlling ability stems from the One-Tailed Tanuki Shukaku, it is clearly a Tailed Beast Skill but Shukaku doesn't have to be a user only Gaara. (talk) 14:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, what do you actually mean? --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 14:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not ridiculous. Most of Gaara's techniques have never been marked as tailed beast skills. We can't just go off on a tangent and mark them as such. I would have thought that recent revelations with his father, the Third Kazekage, his mother and the fact that he can still manipulate sand without the Shukaku would be taken into consideration.--Cerez365™ 14:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::In the past, I would have supported listing his techniques as Tailed Beast skills, but there's this one sand technique of his that is ranked. That throws a wrench in it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: How about this [1] it's ranked but still a Tailed Beast Skill. P.s was Tailed Beast Skill ever given a databook entry? (talk) 11:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yup, it's given in the databook.--Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 11:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me that entry? (talk) 11:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :The Wind Release: Drilling air bullet was from the second databook, that's what I saw in the references section.--Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 11:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That isn't what I asked about :{ , besides Gaara can only use those techniques because of the Shukaku, if it wasn't derived from the Shukaku, then Gaara would be able to used it without having the Shukaku sealed inside of him,he was a jinchuriki of the Shukaku, that was the only thing which grannted him these abilities others can do it causing even the Third Kazekage to create a jutsu to imitate Shukaku's abilties. We don't know if any other jinchuriki would be able to retain their tailed beast skills after death. @Omnibender: Can you please show us the link? @cerez365: When you say "Never been listed as tailed beast skill" does that mean that the Databook labels them as such? Roshi was able to use the Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique and it's listed as a tailed beast skill, because we clearly know that the Lava Release abilities are from Son Goku. We don't know if what would have happened if any other Jinchuriki like Roshi was revived in the same way as Gaara. Like I said before its clearly known that the Shukaku's style is unique causing the Third Kazekage to create Iron Sand. Ginkaku and Kinkaku were able to use their tailed beast skills even after they were dead. (talk) 12:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well you have a point there. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 12:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : So will it be considered? I will wait until a few others see this until then I will post this on their pages. (talk) 12:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet is not a ranked technique. By ranked, we mean having been ranked from E-rank to S-rank, which shows how difficult it is to learn/perform the technique. The ranked sand technique I mentioned is Sand Binding Prison, which is a B-rank technique, according to its entry in the third databook. Tailed beast skill was a category we implemented independently to further categorise techniques. If a technique can be traced back as stemming from a tailed beast, we list it as a tailed beast skill. The reason most of Gaara's sand techniques are not listed as such, as far as I recall, is because of that one B-ranked technique. Having a rank like that has always implied that the technique is learnable/performable by anyone willing to learn. For example, no kekkei genkai technique has ever had a rank, because one doesn't simply learn a kekkei genkai technique. Omnibender - Talk - 14:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. I just think that there's too much unknowns surrounding Gaara especially with the new revelations. It's listed that the manipulation seemingly stems from Shukaku, I think that'll do for now. At least for me.--Cerez365™ 14:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I get what your trying to say but then again Masashi Kishimoto does that sometimes for example he gave Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique a rank (B if i remember correctly) we all know that it is derived from the Hozuki Clan's secret technique the Hydrification Technique which we all know is not supposed to be ranked. At the same time Gaara also used the Air Sand Protective Wall but it wasn't given a rank, nor was any other technique and I'm pretty sure Gaara wasn't slipping into his Version 1 or 2 forms when we saw him. My point is that we should list his abilities as a tailed beast skill the same was done with the Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique, it is given a rank yet still listed as Hiden. As for the people who say that they shouldn't be listed as such because Gaara could use them even when he was revived, it's a ability that no one except a jinchuriki of Shukaku can use, causing The Third or Fourth Kazekage to create Iron Sand to imitate the abilities of a previous jinchuriki of the One-Tail We don't know if any one like Roshi would retain them even if they were revived like Gaara, Kinkaku and Ginkaku could retain their Nine-Tailed forms even after death, with the help of no seal. All of this point towards the fact that they can indeed be listed as such.(P.s I the guy who started this discussion.) What do you guys say? (talk) 10:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I believe I have asked ShounenSuki or someone about this a while back. If I am to understand it correctly the innate ability to control sand is the Shukaku's power. The shield becoming an automatic shield around Gaara is his mother's love hijacking the Shukaku's power for her own end. All the jutsu Gaara came up with using sand are not technically tailed skills, but work based on a tailed beast skill. :So basically :#Controlling Sand is the power of the One-Tailed Beast :#The sand protecting Gaara is the One-Tailed power hijacked by Gaara's mama :#The jutsu Gaara made up using the sand is not a Tailed Beast skill--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 11:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with you. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 14:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) That's what I am arguing about, it is the ability of the One-Tailed Shukaku hence a tailed beast skill, I know about the Sand Shield but basically she's hijacking(who knows how?) it, the Sand shield is an application of the sand abilites of Shukaku though I'll have to think about it. Her love and will consists of only a small amount of Gaara's abilities and Gaara never used techniques except the Sand Shield based on her mother's love. About your argument that its not a tailed beast skill, well as I recall is "A tailed beast skill is a unique ability or trait used by tailed beasts" but if you still don't agree then I guess we should remove Roshi's Lava Release: Scorching Rock Stream Technique and his magma armor from being a tailed beast skill too huh? Roshi used Lava release ninjutsu because of Son Goku the same argument can be made that all of Roshi's lava jutsu are not technically tailed beast skills but based on a tailed beast skill, the ability to mix the Earth and Fire natures and create a new nature, Lava Release. (I don't get your argument if it's based on a tailed beast skill then its a tailed beast skill itself.) @Ilnarutoanime: are you with him or me? -- (talk) 10:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The single reason I oppose listing those techniques as tailed beast skills is because of that one ranked technique. Omnibender - Talk - 17:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't I explain that? Look at the discussion above. Masashi Kishimoto does that sometimes like the Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique for an example. You guys aren't giving that many good reasons for opposing this change. -- (talk) 08:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That Water Release technique wasn't a change over time like you're suggesting, this was a ranked hiden technique, the only exception to hiden techniques not having ranks, from the get-go. This wasn't something that he might have changed his mind over time. That wasn't an inconsistency that happened because thing a contradicted thing b said a long time ago. Omnibender - Talk - 13:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't understand what you're saying. Can you say it a little simpler. (talk) 11:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Unlike the examples other people gave of inconsistencies in technique ranking and categories, that Water Release technique already had an inconsistency right from the start, as it was called hiden and given a rank at the same time. This wasn't like some other technique that was called something at first and later called something else. The other person was trying to justify changing all of Gaara's sand techniques to tailed beast skill by saying that categorisation changes occur, using that Water Release as an example. I'm just showing that this didn't happen with that technique, as it had an unusual categorisation from the start, and therefore not an argument that would convince me to agree listing Gaara's sand techniques as tailed beast skill when one of them has a rank. Omnibender - Talk - 13:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Er......Isn't that what the other person is talking about, he (or she) is saying that Masashi Kishimoto makes inconsistencies like that Hozuki Water Arm Technique and changes his mind. Also if I'm correct he (or she) pointed out that the Air Sky Sand Protective Wall or whatever was also used the same way and place and time so Masashi Kishimoto wasn't planning on that. Atleast thats what I think he means. (talk) 13:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh and that Masashi Kishimoto made an inconsistency with this as technique and that they should be listed as tailed beast skills. (talk) 13:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) @Omnibender: I don't understand what you're saying, are you suggesting this was something different at first and then shifted to something else? That the classification and rank of that Sand Binding Prison technique was changed over time? If so, can you please where it is said? Gaara used Air Sand protective Wall at the same time, why wasn't it given a rank? (talk) 05:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :What I mean is that prior to that technique, none of Gaara's techniques had ever received a rank. Having a rank pretty much means the technique can be taught to anyone willing to learn it. Sure, there have been unranked techniques which look like they can be taught, but not of all them are like that. Gaara's sand techniques being unranked made sense because they derive from something he got from his tailed beast, meaning this isn't something others could potentially learn simply if they decided to learn. When the Third Databook came out, almost all of his techniques had no rank, but this one had. I'm not saying the rank of the technique changed over time, but the ranking profile of Gaara's techniques did, because one of them became ranked. I'm against listing Gaara's sand techniques as tailed beast skills today because one of the techniques that should be listed as such would end up as having a rank, which carries the meaning I spoke of. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I understand your point now, however, if suppose a Fourth Databook came out and Gaara's ranking profile retains no rank then will you consider this proposal? (talk) 04:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Cloak. With the recent releases showing the Jinchuriki with chakra shrouds, should we mention in Gaara's trivia that he is/was the only Jinchuriki not to be seen with a chakra shroud? I mean sure, we've seen him go Full Form, but we've also seen Bee go Full Form but also have seen him with a shroud. I think it may be trivia worthy if anyone else agrees? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 15:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think that is mentioned in his transformations page already. Omnibender - Talk - 15:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) These are the only things I found about it on his transformations page: "Much like Naruto's fox shaped chakra cloak, the sand is capable of absorbing a wide variety of attacks. However, the defence given to his body still has one weak spot." "Gaara's jinchūriki forms are noticeably different from others' in that it's not made of pure chakra, but of sand. It is, however, possible that the forms that Gaara has shown are partial transformations." No mention of how he was never seen with the chakra shroud, just that he gets covered in sand not the raw chakra. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it takes less control for Gaara to use partial transformation and shield/armor of sand than chakra cloaks since the sand is imbued with chakra most of times and for Shukaku's body being from sand. For 8 Tailed Beasts being able to provide chakra cloaks to their host, and one being different would make Shukaku really unique. So I think Shukaku is like other 8, just Gaara can't use chakra cloak or it's not his style. For example now Naruto's has control over Nine-Tail's chakra but we have not seen him doing a partial transformation or going to version 1/version 2 on his own ... it happened only when the Kyubi triggered it. So to put it short I see it as lack of control or a preference but don't want to speculate much. --Elveonora (talk) 05:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) How is the second quote you put not an indication he doesn't use a regular chakra shroud? Omnibender - Talk - 14:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- That's my whole entire point Omni. He's the ONLY one who doesn't use a normal one. Why shouldn't it be a part of the trivia? Naruto doesn't grow fur in any partial transformations, as with the others, they also don't grow or get covered in anything reminiscent of their respected beasts. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :In the trivia of his article maybe, but nothing very elaborate. Omnibender - Talk - 14:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to place it? I wouldn't know how to exactly word it without over-explaining it. As you can see, it was hard enough trying to explain here.. -_- SusanooUnleashed (talk) 22:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Garra has never intentionally gone full like bee so its still a different situation, I don't think garra trust shukaku so he doesn't accept all of shukaku chakra and willingly become shukaku he'd rather make an imitation shukaku. Moniker Deidara refers to him as "Sand Jinchūriki" in episode 29 of Shippuden. Should it be counted as a moniker? -- (talk) 02:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :No, not really. That's more of a generic name for any jinchūriki— Cloud jinchūriki, Mist jinchūriki, Stone jinchūriki etc...--Cerez365™ 03:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm curios if the statement, if not a given moniker from the 2nd Mizukage to Gaara, "The Golden Egg of the Kage" would be applicable to be considered a moniker for Gaara. I mean, it seems like something that would stick to Gaara for the rest of his life, similar to Hanzo giving Hiruzen's students the titles of "Sannin." I was just curious. --Needingetting (talk) 01:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Why exactly O.o? The Mizukage is sealed, no one heard him call him a golden egg (except possibly Naruto who has more than likely forgotten this by now) Gaara is also not the type of person to go around calling himself such.--Cerez365™ 01:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) tools Why is Gaara's one time use of Gold Dust noted as one of his tools, but Killer B's usage of kubikiribocho or Kisame use of Killer B's swords not noted? They're the same thing.-- (talk) 04:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Gaara's display picture Can we have a more recent picture of Gaara for this article? After all, a photograph should show how a person looks now instead of showing how he looked a few years back! --Dipendra 14:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Dipendra 14:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :This wiki has decided that an infobox image should show the characters initial look, so the image cover the entire series. Part I characters that returns in part II has an part II appearance in the appearance section. Jacce | Talk | 14:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Gaara's uncle Did Gaara's uncle want to kill him because of hatred of killing his sister or he didnt mean it and he was just on a mission from the Kazekage?E.N.A (talk) 22:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yashamaru never hated Gaara. He said those things on the orders of the Fourth to test his nephew as to whether or not he could keep from losing control.--Cerez365™ 23:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Im guessing he failed. thank you.E.N.A (talk) 00:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You could have learned that by reading the relevant articles instead of asking. People wrote it so it could be read. Omnibender - Talk - 11:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Image Is the image on the thumbnail to the right better for the Gaara infobox? It's more focused on Gaara than the current image imo. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer the current image. In this one, Gaara's face seems too broad, and in the current image, the angle does a better job in showcasing the kanji. Omnibender - Talk - 18:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I feel the current one has too much stuff that is unneeded in the background. The new image makes it more centralised on Gaara and I can still see the kanji quite well in this new image. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I don;t think there;s anything wrong with the background in the first one. It's not like it's drawing your attention to it. You can also see the kanji on his forehead better.--Cerez365™ 19:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I guess there's some sort of thing where any suggestion to update the infobox image made by me is rejected for some lame reason. -.- --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's not ignored, two users answered you. Keep trying though, i'm still hopeful to find a replacement for Chōji's ;) --Cerez365™ 20:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oops, I meant "rejected" :P. I'll see if I can find a good Choji image, since I am right now watching all of the Naruto DVD's to get possible replacement images :) --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Gaara used doton? in the episode "The Ultimate Weapon Reborn" he used hiding like a mole technique to avoid the wind...so does this mean he has doton? here is a link http://www.narutoget.com/watch/572-naruto-episode-219-english-subbed/ Inhale (talk) 18:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :He does weave hand-seals before going underground. Doesn't have to be that one though, it could be the same technique Team Oboro used, or the one Kisame used. This requires some discussion. Omnibender - Talk - 19:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC)